


Harry Potter and a New Perspective - Part 1

by rmeij



Series: Firewhiskey - Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Ravenclaw!Draco, alternate universe - AU, hints of Theo/Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmeij/pseuds/rmeij
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter saw his wife with another man, and wondered why the drama in his life never subsides. Why can't he catch a break when he really needs one?</p><p>He hates himself, really, and Ginny Weasley.</p><p>And Grayson Smith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firewhiskey never judges, firewhiskey's always there.

Ginevra Weasley looked marvellous in her wedding dress, that was something Harry knew for sure. He didn’t look as great as Ginny did, but he did look happy, in a way, he was marrying the girl he’s been chasing after since fifth year, well, after Cho snogged him in tears, and needless to say, in the photo, she looked like she was happy as well. Marrying _The Chosen One_ could be a factor behind her happiness, meaning she was the one who took Harry off the market, but he knew Ginny wasn’t like that.  
  
He was sitting in the hospital waiting room, alongside another man named Grayson, to see who would be the father of baby Ginny was having. Harry insisted for him to be there, because if the baby was not his, the baby would have all of it’s immediate family there, and Harry could go home and drink all of his sorrows. If the baby was his, he’d have to face the consequences.  
  
His life wasn’t supposed to be this dramatic, he wasn’t supposed to find Ginny with another man 10  months prior to this day, he wasn’t supposed to doubt that his wife was having another man’s baby, he was supposed to be picking names for his child, his possibly ginger first child that will possibly look nothing like him. Maybe it’ll look just like Ron, as he’d rather have his child look like his best friend than this Grayson bloke. Who was he, anyways? He wasn’t a Hogwarts Alumni, possibly Durmstrang if you look at how built this guy was, but as soon as he opens his mouth, you’d immediately guess that he was from Ilvermorny, as he had a thick Canadian-American accent. Harry didn’t give a shit about his last name, it’s probably something extremely American such as Smith. Grayson Smith. It sounded nice. Harry hated that.  
  
The intern male medical person asked both of them if they wanted to be beside Ginny as she gave birth, the boy had dirty blond hair and grey eyes, he reminded Harry of Malfoy, in a way, but he was wearing glamours today, as he didn’t want anyone to know that his wife has been cheating on him for nearly 10 years. Harry declined, and when Grayson nearly said yes, he shot daggers in his eyes and made the other man decline as well. Harry refused to have another man in the room if the DNA testing matched with his.  
  
It was only fair.  
  
“Look, man, I’m sorry you’re stuck with me, but at least make conversation? Ginny probably wants us to get along,” Grayson offered.  
  
“Ginny doesn’t want us to get along, Mr. Grayson, if she did, she wouldn’t have shagged you.”  
  
Grayson sighed, “My last name is Smith, Mr. Weasley.” _Predictable._  
  
“I presume you know my last name because Ginny possibly shared the same last name?” Harry asked, “If you must know, my last name is not Weasley, _Mr. Smith_.”  
  
It was before Grayson could open his mouth to give a comeback that the same intern male medical person, his name was Desmond, as it said on the name tag, walked out of the room to inform them, “The baby’s here, it’s a boy, if you’d like to come with me please, we’ll proceed to the DNA testing.”  
  
-  
  
Grayson left as soon as he saw that the results didn’t match for his, yet matched for Harry. Harry groaned, as now he could never leave Ginny for cheating, as he’s either stuck with her forever or he could get a divorce, which is just as messy as it is.  
  
“You’re Harry Potter, right?” the medical intern, Desmond, asked, “I mean, as soon as I saw Ginevra Weasley walk in with two men, I knew that one of them must be Harry Potter in disguise.”  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
“I presume she performed acts of infidelity?” he asked, Harry nodded.  
  
“Well, before I became a medical intern, my wife did the same. I divorced her and it only took us a couple of months, five at most, as long as you do not continue to live with them. I can give you the contact details of the people that were involved, if you’d like?”  
  
“Why are you being so nice to me?”  
  
“Because I know how it feels, bruv,” Desmond chuckled as he started writing on the back of his notepad, “I thought she was the love of my life, then I saw her with another. Well, two another’s, one male and one female. I realised that maybe our marriage was only there because everyone expected us to get married.”  
  
Desmond handed him the paper with all the information, “George Kingsley was my lawyer, he’s really good, managed to speed up the process pretty quickly. I’m sure it’ll be done even quicker if they knew that someone cheated on _The Boy Who Lived_ ,” Desmond said the last part sarcastically, which reminded him even more of Malfoy, “It was great talking with you, even though I did most of the talking. My girlfriend thinks I talk too much, but at least I give her pretty good fashion advice. I promise I won’t tell anyone about this, consider this a Healer-Patient confidentiality thing, even though I’m not a Healer. Yet.”  
  
“Thank you,” Harry smiled.  
  
-  
  
James. He named his only son James.  
  
It was fair, really, he was considering Albus, but Ginny thinks that’s too specific, and she didn’t want their son to have the burden of the name Albus. James wasn’t really known, as James were only known to be Harry Potter’s father. They debated on his middle name, but settled with Sirius because of a coin toss. Ginny wanted his middle name to be George.  
  
Should’ve picked tails then, Gin.  
  
Ah, Gin, he could use one of those, maybe a few bottles of firewhiskey as well.  
  
Considering James might be the only son he’ll ever have with a woman, he should celebrate. Maybe break the news to his friends that he might be divorcing Ginny. He hasn’t even called the lawyer yet, but he will.  
  
Soon.  
  
-  
  
It wasn’t really uncommon for wizarding lawyers and Healers to have a mobile number. Harry himself got one because it was convenient. Ginny didn’t have one because she couldn’t figure out the mobile Harry gave her when he had to be shipped across the world for his job as an Auror. He never really understood why he had to, maybe the Brits just wanted to parade him around like some sort of Quidditch world cup trophy.  
  
After three rings, Mr. Kingsley picked up, _“Talk to me.”_  
  
“George Kingsley?”  
  
_“The one and only.”_  
  
“I’m in need of a divorce lawyer and I was wondering if we could schedule a meeting?”  
  
_“Who am I talking to?”_ the man asked.  
  
“Harry Potter.”  
  
-  
  
“So, you’re divorcing my sister?” Ron asked.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Because you caught her in bed with a bloke named Grayson?” Ron added.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Harry, I don’t know what to say,” Ron responded, “I mean, you two were so happy together.”  
  
“Apparently not,” he said as he downed yet another glass of firewhiskey. “She enjoyed Grayson’s company, the bloody American might not be after he found out that James was mine, but all I’m doing is letting her off my leash so she can shag all the blokes she wants.”  
  
Ron sighed, should he be a best friend and pat Harry in the back? Or should he be a good brother and defend Ginny?  
  
Everyone thought their relationship would last, maybe they’ll have three kids like they’s always wanted, two boys and one girl, despite the fact that Ginny wanted five and Harry didn’t want to have a big family. Three was a compromise. But now, Harry thinks that their marriage is based off the fact that everyone wanted them to get married. They always fought at home when nobody’s there, all the silly things that couples would generally ignore, like the dishes or whatever they were having for dinner. It’s not Harry’s fault that he hated Ginny’s kidney pie. Molly was always so much better at making them, which is strange since Ginny followed the exact same recipe.  
  
Harry’s had three bottles of gin and five bottles of firewhiskey tonight. He’s always had a high tolerance with alcohol, so he wasn’t nearly as drunk as Ron was.  
  
Or so he thought?  
  
-  
  
“Y’know Harry, you should stop, that’s your twentieth bottle of-of-“ Ron cut himself with a hiccup, as he was extremely drunk, and Harry was as well.  
  
Harry didn’t want this life. He didn’t want to live a couple of years in the future to become an Auror with an unfaithful wife. He didn’t want to be drinking his night away with his best friend, only to have him lecture him about love and how he should forgive Ginny out of love. He didn’t want his best friend to talk about how much he’ll regret this decision.  
  
He wished he’d never loved Ginny in the first place.  
  
“Harry, you should probably reconsider this, I don't wanna lose you as a brother!” Ron slurred dramatically.  
  
“I’m only divorcing her, it’s not like I’m gonna-“  
  
_“Holy Merlin! Someone call St. Mungo’s!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Harry version of The Charms of Firewhiskey! This is going to be split into two parts, the first part is his misadventures in Hogwarts, and the second part is his misadventures as an adult! I posted two chapters already, and as the first part has already been pre-written, I can update whenever I want.
> 
> As for the other stories that I have, check them out if you want to, but they will be updated as soon as I get the motivation to do so. Please do not hate me.
> 
> I'm in the process of writing Aviation High, the last couple of chapters of Stay and the second part of this story, so hopefully you enjoy this and look forward to the future chapter (I rather enjoyed writing chapter five, wink wonk)


	2. two

_“Potter.”_  
  
_“Potter.”_  
  
_“Potter.”_  
  
The sound of a voice he hasn’t heard in years rung in his head, it was Professor McGonagall’s but that was impossible, he hasn’t seen her since the Battle of Hogwarts, and that was ages ago.  
  
“Mr. Potter, I apologise if my lesson isn’t interesting enough to keep you awake, but please, pay attention as this will be in your OWL’s,” she kindly spoke, “Five points from Gryffindor.”  
  
“Thanks a lot, mate,” he heard Dean scoff.  
  
Why is he in this classroom, he graduated years ago! Maybe it was Merlin’s way of punishing him for not taking any of his exams seriously, but he graduated with sufficient enough grades to become an Auror, and that was what he’s always wanted!  
  
Or is it?  
  
He wasn't sure of what year he was in, he faintly remembered what he looked like when he was still at school. Granted, he’s always been skinny, but he’d rather not be back to his second year, as that was where Ginny started to fancy him. Maybe fifth year? McGonagall was talking about OWL’s. He wasn’t too interested in his Potions class, considering Snape was talking more about theory during this lesson, with Malfoy nowhere to be seen, which was strange, considering that Malfoy has always had Potions with him. Not that he missed the git. At all.  
  
Maybe he was ill?  
  
He wished he had the Marauder’s Map, but for some reason, he didn’t have it with him. Maybe he left it in his room. Potions class flew by quickly, as there were no one to distract him while Snape continued talking. When the bell rang, he’d managed to get some pretty good notes on what Snape was babbling about, contrasting to his previous school years where he’d just stare absent-mindedly. Of course, he should be grateful he was still a Gryffindor here. He could be a Slytherin, which would be absolutely horrible. He couldn’t imagine how it’ll be like, sharing a dormitory with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Nott, he could tolerate, and he wasn’t sure about Zabini, but the thought of sleeping in the same room as Draco Malfoy and his minions repulsed him.  
  
He and Ron shared most classes, so he decided to follow Ron all the way to class, until suddenly he stopped and saw the smiling face of Remus Lupin greet his class.  
  
Third year.  
  
He was back in third year.  
  
He remembered DADA, he shared this class with a couple of Ravenclaws, because some of them had DADA when he has potions. Hermione was nowhere to be seen, so she’ll possibly appear in a couple of seconds, due to her time-turner. This was his favourite class, considering Draco Malfoy didn’t have DADA with him. Or so he thought?  
  
“Today, we’ll be covering Magical Creatures, or, more specifically, Dark Magical Creatures,” Professor Lupin explained, “Dark creatures are-“  
  
He stopped himself when he heard the door open, with the familiar platinum locks signifying that Harry does share this class with Draco Malfoy, but he wasn’t wearing his Slytherin robes. No, they were blue.  
  
“I deeply apologise, Professor, for my tardiness,” Draco panted, “I have a slip from Madame Pomfrey, there was an incident in Charms involving myself and Anthony Goldstein, I’m afraid Mr. Goldstein will me missing this class for today.”  
  
“Thank you Mr. Malfoy, you may sit down,” Lupin smiled, “Anyways, Dark Creatures. Open your books to chapter… five, I believe, and we’ll begin. Now, for these creatures, I’d like you all to read thoroughly before we continue, as of what had happened in our last lesson concerning Boggarts…”  
  
-  
  
The Great Hall was as grand as Harry remembered, yet he couldn’t stop staring at the Ravenclaw table. Draco was sitting with Luna and a brunette he didn’t recognise, and Cho was sitting beside the brunette, eating while facing Cedric and feeding each other. He noticed Draco smile at Cedric and say something along the lines of, ‘no one wants to see your PDA’, Harry wasn’t exactly good at lip reading. When he was done talking to Cedric and Cho, he began reading with Luna, laughing when she says something that Harry couldn’t decipher.  
  
“Y’know, if you fancy a Ravenclaw, we won't judge you,” Ron said, his mouth full of food. “They’re pretty smart people, some of them are pretty attractive as well.”  
  
“Do you have manners, Weasley?” an unfamiliar voice asked, he’s never heard of that voice before, and when he looked up to see the confused face of Blaise Zabini, he nearly choked on his piece of chicken, “Honestly, why are we even friends?”  
  
Harry couldn’t stop staring at Blaise. It was so strange that someone in Draco’s circle of friends could be a part of is. Blaise even looked great in Gryffindor robes, something he’d never thought he’d say, considering he thought Blaise was just like all the Slytherins.  
  
“I have no idea either, Blaise,” Hermione shrugged, “I have a question regarding today’s lesson in Ancient Runes.”  
  
“Look at them, talking about school during dinner time,” Ron chuckled, “Anyway, if you fancy a Ravenclaw, we won’t judge you. Well, Zabini might if you fancy Draco, but that’s only because he’s friends with Nott.”  
  
“Hey, Theo’s a great Potions partner, and if you want to comment on his relationship with Draco, I suggest you stop,” Blaise suddenly peered in, “We all know you fancy him, Weasley, and you know Malfoy might murder you if he knew.”  
  
That’s understandable, Draco’s always been a prat, but Ron fancying Malfoy? That one’s absolute bollocks.  
  
“Just because I checked out his arse in the locker room, doesn’t mean I fancy him,” Ron defended, “I mean, who wouldn’t tap that if Nott didn’t have him on a leash?”  
  
Hermione shrugged, “His brother, probably, because that’s just wrong.”  
  
_Brother?!_  
  
“Yeah, Malfoy might not tap Draco, but you can’t lie, Mione, you’ve thought of tapping that arse,” Ron smirked, making Harry groan internally because god dammit Ron, Hermione fancies you. But he shouldn’t say a word, right? Hermione didn’t say it until 6th year, so she might not even like Ron that way yet.  
  
“Can I just have a word with Blaise in peace about a subject that we share?” Hermione inquired, “Unless you know-“  
  
“Nope, nada,” Ron responded quickly.  
  
-  
  
Harry didn’t think third year would fly by as quickly, nothing significant really happened, apart from all the things he’d experienced in his original third year, nothing really happened. Well, apart from  Theodore Nott dangling Draco Malfoy in front of his face, nothing significant really happened. Third year was different, there was no Malfoy getting attacked by a Hippogriff, there was no Malfoy in his potions classroom nor Transfigurations classroom mocking him and sending him letters, Theodore Nott was the Slytherin seeker instead of Malfoy, but he learned that Malfoy was still a seeker, due to the fact that he watched the Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw match and saw Malfoy chase Cedric around in a battle of catching the snitch. Was he like this with Malfoy when they were chasing the snitch side by side in second year?  
  
Honestly, Malfoy looked fit in his Quidditch gear, and blue was definitely his colour, and Harry did not feel like a paedophile talking about Malfoy like that subconsciously, considering he’s actually 25 and stuck in his 13 year old body, staring at Draco Malfoy’s possibly 14 year old body. Draco’s always been older than him, and taller, but somehow, he was growing more rapidly here, maybe it’s because he already knew how to defeat Voldemort, so he had no reason why he couldn’t eat more, for growth reasons.  
  
He misses James, blasted baby, the child was really the one that got him into this mess. If Ginny never gotten pregnant, maybe he’d have a nice, quick divorce and dabble in dating again, with hopes of the press not finding out that he’d divorce the Weasley girl.  
  
But he noticed something in Draco Malfoy, something that he never knew he’d notice. He’s always thought Malfoy was just a pointy git with perfect hair, but here, he wasn’t a git, no, he’s just pointy with perfect hair. It always looked so fluffy, in a way, and he’s nearly always seen with a book and with Cho, Luna and Cedric. They were kind of his group of friends now, two Ravenclaw girls and one Hufflepuff boy who’s dating his friend. Malfoy’s always a little bit smiley at times, especially when he’s around Nott. He wouldn’t be around Malfoy if they were in a place within the radius of Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, but when the three were not around, Nott would sit under the tree with Malfoy’s head on his lap, Malfoy would be reading a book and Nott would be playing with his hair. In a way, they were kind of cute together. Malfoy was the innocent smart boy and Nott was the jock who had strong feelings for him, it was like a teen movie, their relationship. Notts group of friends didn’t seem to approve of Malfoy, which is ironic, considering Pansy used to always be attached to Malfoy’s arm, she had a huge crush on him, everyone knew, Malfoy was indifferent towards her, but he was decent enough to take her to the fourth year Yule Ball.  
  
Malfoy was stupidly handsome and taken, which infuriates Harry because goddammit he wasn’t supposed to think Malfoy was stupidly handsome and he wasn’t supposed to be infuriated because he was taken.  
  
The Weasley Twins have given him the Marauder’s map already, so he could just spy on Malfoy, like he did in sixth year, which was three years from now, goddammit Harry.  
  
He immediately eyed Malfoy’s name and saw it moving towards the library, Nott’s name was moving towards there as well.  
  
Harry didn’t want to rip the map to pieces at all that night.


	3. three

He stayed at the Weasley’s during the summer, like he did on his fourth year.  
  
He went to the Quidditch World Cup with them, like he did on his fourth year.  
  
He saw the Malfoy’s walk towards their seats, like he did on his fourth year.  
  
Lucius Malfoy threatened him, like he did on his fourth year.  
  
But this time, Draco Malfoy looked down and didn’t say a word. It was another Malfoy who did, someone slightly taller than Draco.  
  
“Hope you enjoy your rubbish seats, Weasley’s!” he said in his horribly posh accent.  
  
“Cassian,” Draco hissed, “ _Please._ ”  
  
“I see you’ve met the alpha Malfoy,” Ron said, plopping himself on the seat between Harry and Hermione, “He’s a right git, but he’d graduated when we were in our second year. Started this drama because Draco was sorted into Ravenclaw.”  
  
“You don’t have to tell him this, Ron, he was there,” Hermione said, annoyed, “Don’t you remember? The Great Hall fell silent when the Hat said Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin.”  
  
He could imagine that, actually, but it might not be as accurate as what his friends might perceive.  
  
“We were 11, Mione, honestly, the only thing I remembered from that was the fact that he ruffled his hair when he walked to the Ravenclaw table. Cassian was furious, really, he made a fuss apparently, the elder Gryffindors would tell us, they call it the day a Malfoy was not sorted into Slytherin,” Ron added, “Look! It’s Viktor Krum!”  
  
-  
  
He decided that he needed to change things up a bit in his fourth year life, and even though he knew that Cho will go with Cedric, he still asked her anyway, confidently, this time.  
  
“Y’know, Harry,” Millicent Bulstrode smiled, “Cho doesn’t know what she’s missing, and I’d love to go to the Yule Ball with you.”  
  
Harry cringed, really, he did. Millicent was not his type, and she was a Slytherin, so she was repulsive to him. “I already have a date, but thank you, Millicent.”  
  
He decided to go with the Patil twins, considering that they were the ones he went with originally. Ron didn’t have a date either, so they double dated and brought both twins to the ball. Harry thought of asking Malfoy, but he knew that the other would probably go with Nott, considering they were in a relationship.  
  
Malfoy’s been acting differently, which is odd, considering he sort of liked the new Malfoy. He didn’t really notice Harry that much, and didn’t insult him at all. Heck, he even defended him during the world cup. He noticed in the map that Nott and Malfoy didn’t meet up as much as they usually did, not that he was stalking him, of course.  
  
Harry made an effort this year. He did the dragon task with ease, due to the fact that all he had to do was fly quick enough to catch the egg, he let Cedric tell him about the bathroom as he also tipped him about the Dragons, and immediately went there when he needed to, didn’t wait for Myrtle to come over and creep over him either, he immediately dove in and opened the egg. He even practiced the bloody dance so he didn’t embarrass himself and Parvati, and when Ron decided to sulk after he’d seen Hermione have a great time with Viktor Krum, he excused himself and asked Parvati if she’d like to dance.  
  
“I’m not a great dancer, though, forgive me,” Harry chuckled, “I figured you could use one, and I don’t want to be a horrible date.”  
  
“That’s very nice of you, Harry,” she smiled.  
  
Harry managed to forget about Draco Malfoy for a minute there, and he’d managed to ignore Ginny’s presence with Neville. He noticed that Luna was there as well, with a Beuxbatons boy that he’s never really noticed, but he’s quite attractive, Harry would admit. It wasn’t until Parvati laid her head on Harry’s shoulder that he noticed Malfoy, sitting by the window with a drink in his hands, alone.  
  
Blaise Zabini noticed him staring at Malfoy, so he walked towards them and politely asked, “May I cut in?”  
  
Zabini was a lifesaver.  
  
He needed to thank Zabini for being a lad.  
  
“He went with Pansy Parkinson,” he heard Malfoy sighed, “My ex went with a girl that’s been mocking me for being a Ravenclaw for years, despite knowing that she’s been a bitch to me. Romance is great, isn’t it?”  
  
Draco didn’t really notice who he was oversharing with, all he knew is that it was a person who noticed that Draco went with a random girl from Beauxbatons, whom he barely remembers considering he’d just informed her that he needed some time alone. And because he spoke perfect French, there was no misunderstanding so he had his time alone without seeming like a git to a beautiful lady.  
  
“That sucks,” Harry responded, “If you ask me, her dress looks tacky as shit.”  
  
Draco smiled to himself, “So does Theo’s dress robes, they make his figure look more womanly than it should,” Draco commented, “Harry Potter, my brother warned me about you.”  
  
“Did he?” Harry smiled, he’d never thought having a conversation with Malfoy would make him even mildly as content as he felt now, but it did. Malfoy’s voice wasn’t as annoying and strong as he remembered, no, Malfoy’s voice was soft and gentle, with a posh tinge to it that made it sound just as attractive as Malfoy was.  
  
“Specifically told me to stay away from you, he never said anything about Theo, though, so I started dating him in third year. Needless to say, this happened, and I’m all alone in these Yule festivities,” Draco sighed, “I thought we’d last long, y’know, I was convinced that I was in love with him.”  
  
“Well, maybe you’re too good for him,” Harry suggested, suddenly a slow song started to play, and he knew that Ron and Hermione are probably fighting on the corridors, “Care for a dance?”  
  
“I’m not sure if I should accept.”  
  
“It might make Theo jealous?” Harry offered, earning a grin from the Ravenclaw.  
  
-  
  
Third task came in, and as he suspected, Neville gave him gillyweed. Now, all he had to do was save Ron and Gabrielle, and everything would be over with.  
  
Except, it wasn’t Ron whom he saw underwater. It was Malfoy.  
  
He knew that Gabrielle was Fleur’s, and that Fleur got attacked somewhere and couldn’t get to her sister, Hermione was Viktor’s, which was romantic, considering she was the simple muggle born that he’d just met, and Cho was Cedric’s. So, how come Malfoy became more important to him than his first friend from Hogwarts? The one who introduced him to magic and how everything worked?  
  
He stopped debating with himself, and sucked it up. He used his wand to cast a cutting charm on both Gabrielle and Malfoy. He immediately swam upwards, and when he noticed that he finished third, he laughed to himself and let the cheerful heroic screams drown his sorrows.  
  
“You saved ‘er! You saved my sister!” Fleur gasped, “And you! You ‘elped!”  
  
Malfoy was at loss with words, still a little dumfounded that Harry had saved his life.  
  
“ _De rien,_ ” Draco muttered as Fleur kissed both of his cheeks.  
  
“ _Merci, Merci Harry et Draco_ ,”  
  
“What did she say?” Harry shivered, the water was freezing, and he noticed that water and whatever hair products Malfoy used to keep his hair nice did not mix well, especially when it’s making his hair curl slightly as it dries.  
  
“She said thanks,” Malfoy answered.  
  
Both boys stayed around the area when everyone had gone, with Harry leaning on a tree and Malfoy standing close to him, smiling, “You saved my life, Harry Potter, I don’t know what Cas meant when he told me all those things about how dangerous you were, but Harry Potter, _tu es mon héro_.”  
  
Harry laughed, “I don’t speak French, but I’m pretty sure that was a compliment.”  
  
-  
  
Harry made a choice. He could either save Cedric by not letting him touch the Triwizard cup, or let it flow like it did before. Should he? Maybe he should, it’ll definitely make Cho happy, and even though he ended up dating Cho in fifth year, maybe he could do this one for her.  
  
“Cedric, whatever you do, do not touch the cup,” Harry said to the Hufflepuff before they went into the maze, “Trust me on this one, okay?”  
  
“Alright, Potter.”  
  
-  
  
Cedric touched the bloody cup.  
  
Harry wanted to kill him, right there, maybe punch him in the face, considering the other refused to listen to whatever he had to say.  
  
“A Portkey,” Cedric grinned, “It’s a Portkey.”  
  
“To your impending doom,” Harry muttered, “A man is going to come here in a second, his name is Wormtail, and he’s going to hit you with the Killing Curse,” Harry told Cedric, “You have to believe me this time, or else you’re going to die, Diggory.”  
  
“Why would I-“ he was cut off by a rustling sound, “Alright, Potter, I believe you.”  
  
“Play dead,” Harry told him.  
  
“What am I, a crup?”  
  
“Cedric!”  
  
“Alright, alright, Jeez, Potter.”  
  
Harry pretended to break Cedric’s jaw, proceeding to lead Wormtail to believe that he’d manage to murder Cedric. The boy laid still for the remaining moments of his interactions with Wormtail. He let the man proceed with the ritual, as he knew that it was his destiny to defeat Voldemort at the proper time, i.e the year he turns 17, when he’d finished destroying all the Horcruxes so the Bald Snake-face’s death would be eternal.  
  
He then proceeded to duel the madman, thanking Cedric for staying still, even after the boy had probably heard of what Wormtail had done to him. He was a witness to Harry’s torture, and for that, he thanked Merlin he’d managed to do it right this time.  
  
Everything went accordingly to what had happened in his universe, so he’d managed to escape, dragging Cedric’s half dead weight to the portkey.  
  
Cedric opened his left eye, subconsciously asking Harry if it was okay for him to stop playing dead now. Harry shook his head and guided his hand to the Portkey.  
  
-  
  
Draco Malfoy looked distraught when he saw Harry appear in the middle of the field with the Triwizard Cup, considering Harry was gone for a while, Malfoy might’ve thought that Harry had died. It wasn’t a rare occurrence for a Triwizard champion to die during the tournament, and Malfoy had grown fond of Harry, with would be unfortunate if he were to die.  
  
Harry and Cedric returned safely, with Cedric middle chuckling and thanking him in a whisper for saving his life. Harry was still in pain, the gash on his forearm still dripping with blood, staining Cedric’s uniform in the process.  
  
Dumbledore came up to him, and asked Harry what had happened, to which Harry responded with a whimper of pain, “Voldemort’s back.”  
  
Everyone gasped in shock, even Dumbledore tried to escort him to someplace else so they could discuss about it. Harry told him that he’d rather do so later, he figured he might have to let Barty Crouch Jr. drag him to Moody’s office again, just so Snape could give him Veritaserum and admit to the Polyjuice. Everything played out the way it should have, apart from the fact that Malfoy was still frozen in shock, still trying to asses the fact that Harry’s still alive and Cedric had managed to stay alive because of Harry. Cedric told him everything, about how Harry told him to play dead and allow the ritual to proceed. Cedric didn’t really see everything, but he heard enough to be considered a witness to Voldemort’s resurrection.  
  
Harry figured it’ll be nice of him to meet up with Malfoy, talk to him a little bit, maybe, get his head wrapped around all the little things he’d managed to notice about Malfoy, like the fact that he liked to doodle on the corners of his notebooks using his strangely sharp quills that are definitely not school-issued, they mostly looked like Drawing Quills, but that’s just silly of Malfoy to use such an expensive quill set for school.  
  
Wait, Malfoy did buy the entire Slytherin Quidditch team new brooms to get him on the team, so if this Malfoy wanted to use quality quills for school, it wasn’t unlikely.  
  
He didn’t, however, expect Malfoy to hit him with his book when he walked up to him.  
  
“That was for making me worry about you dying on the last assignment,” Malfoy stated.  
  
“Wha-“  
  
Malfoy pressed his lips against his, moving in a feather light motion as if he was uncertain that Harry wanted this as much as he did. He did, in a way, he’d never admit it, but Malfoy’s a great kisser. His lips weren’t too soft and delicate like Cho’s, nor slightly chapped with a hit of Strawberry Gloss like Ginny’s, they were a different taste altogether, with an equal ratio of chapped and moist. It was strange; Harry thought the boy couldn’t get anymore perfect.  
  
“Let me guess, that one was for surviving?” Harry chuckled as they pulled apart. He really did hope that one was for surviving, instead of maybe the rescue of one of Malfoy’s friends.  
  
“You’re such a git,” Malfoy smiled shyly, or should he say, _Draco._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this chapter i also love cedric's reaction to harry telling him to play dead i also love that my other story got deleted but that was my fault
> 
> hope you had a great week guys! xo


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones a little longer than the other ones, but hey, the fifth book was pretty long as well so yeah

“You didn’t have to spend the summer with me, y’know, Draco?” Harry said as he took a set on the swings.  
  
“Yeah, I know,” Draco smiled, “That’s why I’m only spending half of it with you.”  
  
“What did Cassian say about this?”  
  
“The usual,” Draco shrugged, “He’s kind of a prick, really, I’d rather not spend the whole summer with a prick. Well, maybe your prick, but that’s a different kind of prick.”  
  
Harry laughed at his lame attempt to joke.  
  
The summer before his fifth year was different, he didn’t spend it alone with the Dursley's, no, he spent it with _Draco_ and the Dursley’s. Vernon looked at the boy in total shock when he’d seen him, a blond boy clad in a black Burberry suit, with dress pants pressed neatly and hair done nicely in a very Malfoy manner. Vernon assumed that Draco was one of Dudley’s rich friends, and immediately let him in.  
  
He remembered it like it was yesterday.  
-  
  
Draco took a seat on the sofa, and as he did so, Petunia commented on how nicely he was dressed and asked him how he liked his tea. Draco politely informed her about how he drank his tea, and was surprised when she reappeared with a fancy tea set and a chuckling Harry. Draco waved at him slightly, signalling that he was slightly uncomfortable with all the attention from these Muggle strangers.  
  
‘They’re my aunt and uncle,’ Harry mouthed. ‘Just go with it.’  
  
“Dudley has never talked about you before,” Petunia says, “He usually talks about all his friends, and I’ve met all of them, it’s just that I’ve never met one that’s so well dressed.”  
  
Harry chocked, earning a glare from his Aunt. Petunia has never really done anything bad to Harry ever since he’d gotten into Hogwarts, and by second year, she became a great aunt, saying that Lily wouldn’t treat Dudley the way that she was treating Harry. Even though Vernon still treated him like garbage, Petunia made sure Harry was fed well enough and would sometimes give him a cupcake on his birthday. It’s not much, but it was something.  
  
“Oh, that’s because he, er, we don’t really talk much,” Draco chuckled, glancing at Harry that immediately mouthed, ‘English Class’, “He’s in my, er, English Class.”  
  
When Vernon returned to the living room, he’d dragged Dudley, who were saying that he doesn’t have a friend who dressed as well as Draco, he doesn’t even know a Draco. But when he laid eyes on him, he immediately pretended like he did. Draco had a charming smile, and the clothes that he was wearing screamed ‘wealth’, so Harry didn’t doubt that the Dursley’s wouldn’t pull this shit, pretending to like Draco just because he looked rich.  
  
Well, Draco is rich, but that’s beside the point, Draco was too pureblood to possibly lie about his parents and how they weren’t wizards.  
  
“Actually, my grandfather had his own company based in London, it’s not mine to inherit, though, but it’s quite impressive if I do say so myself,” Draco answers when he was asked about his family’s wealth, it was in a very subtle manner, but Draco knew what they meant. And just because he was pureblood doesn’t mean his Grandfather was a prejudiced bigot like his father. Abraxas Malfoy started a muggle company back in his days called the Malfoy Corporations, and it handles most of the import business in England. The company is now run by his father’s sister, due to the fact that at one point, Lucius didn’t want to involve himself with the muggles. She was a great woman, really, she married a muggle and has a half-blood son, and Lucius has never talked about her to anyone other than Draco and Narcissa, so she didn’t have to worry about the Dark Lord coming after her for marrying a muggle. Plus, Flynn’s an adorable baby, “You might know his company, it’s the Malfoy Corporations? Based somewhere in Bath I believe?”  
  
“You’re a Malfoy?” Vernon looked baffled, “A Malfoy in Smeltings?”  
  
Draco chuckled, having no idea of what Smeltings was.  
  
“Actually, I-“  
  
“Save your nonsense, boy! We must celebrate!”  
  
Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at Vernon’s gullibility. He then decided to pull Draco out of his misery and take him up to his room.  
  
“You didn’t tell me your extended family was insane,” Draco spoke after staying silent due to Vernon’s reaction to him being a Malfoy.  
  
“You didn’t tell me you were rich and powerful in both the Wizarding and Muggle world,” Harry retorted.  
  
“It crossed my mind a couple of times,” Draco admitted, “Of course, I didn’t want to sound arrogant,” Draco pecked his cheek, “I missed you.”  
  
“How did you get here?”  
  
“I floo’d to my aunt Regine’s place and she gave me the map to the tube,” Draco said, “It’s quite confusing, but I managed.”  
  
“Of course you did,” Harry chuckled, “You didn’t-“  
  
“Have to spend the summer with you?” Draco smiled, “Harry, honestly, I want to, and I’ll spend every single one with you if I could.”  
  
-  
  
“Fraternising with the enemy, huh, Draco?” Dudley mutters, ignoring his friends that were chanting his name behind his back.  
  
“At least Harry did’t beat up a ten year old,” Draco responded, “Five against one? Quite fair, I’d do say so myself.”  
  
“You think?” Dudley’s eyes lit up to Draco’s ‘compliment’.  
  
“He was being sarcastic, Dudders,” Harry chuckled, “Damn, you’re daft.”  
  
“Yeah? Well at least I don’t moan in my sleep like you do,” Dudley taunted, “‘Cedric, say down, Cedric’ who’s Cedric, your boyfriend?”  
  
Draco’s arm balled up into a fist, he seemed like as if he was ready to punch Dudley straight in the jaw.  
  
“What, Potty? Are you gunna cry to yer mum?”  
  
“Shut up,” he mutters.  
  
“Where is yer mum, Potter?” Dudley laughed, “You don’t got a mum, don’t you?”  
  
Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Dudley, “He’s not worth it, Harry!”  
  
That was when everything turned dark, storm clouds begin to form, and to this day, he really didn’t know what had happened. But he did know what was going to happen next.  
  
-  
  
He hoped that he didn’t get in trouble for conjuring a Patronus, considering he was a 25 year old man, trapped in his 15 year old body.  
  
Draco witnessed everything; from the dementors kissing Dudley to the end where he carried Dudley’s dead weight back to the house, alongside with Mrs. Figg explaining to both boys what had happened, and what he should do about it.  
  
“Ever since you’d returned in one piece with the Diggory boy, word has come up regarding his return, I advise you both to stay in your houses,” Mrs. Figg said.  
  
Everything went the way it went before, much to Harry’s dismay, including the Howler he’d received from the ministry regarding his incident.  
  
Harry couldn’t help but feel angry at himself, he knew that it was going to happen, he wouldn’t have been expelled if he didn’t take out his wand and conjured a patronus. He couldn’t help but have the same reaction as he did, only this time, he had Draco beside him, embracing him warmly through his dismay.  
  
“Hey, it’s okay,” Draco assured, “If you’re not going back to Hogwarts, neither am I.”  
  
“But Draco-“  
  
“Shh,” Draco whispered against his shoulder, “No buts, okay? We’ll get through this, I pro-“  
  
They heard the door unlock, Draco braced his wand, preparing a hex just in case Harry’s nasty family comes back. It was alright to hex Muggles if he claimed that it was an accident, right? He could blame it on puberty, unstable magic during puberty was something that’s not uncommon in Malfoy boys, Cassian had the same problem growing up.  
  
“Very clean, these muggles,” a feminine voice says, “Unnatural.”  
  
“Tonks, for God’s sake.”  
  
“Professor Moody?” Harry asked, signally Draco to lower his wand.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Draco asked.  
  
“I could ask you the same thing,” Moody answers, “We’re here to rescue Harry.”  
  
-  
  
Harry could hear the whispers from The Order, he knew what they were talking about, and he knew that it was about Voldemort. Luckily he’d mastered Occulumency, so he doesn’t have to worry about Voldemort that much, but when Molly Weasley walked out of the room to give Harry a cuddle, he frowned at her reaction to Draco being there as well.  
  
The Weasley’s and The Malfoy’s have never gotten along; according to Ron, Cassian’s been a git to him and his brothers, Charlie and Percy especially. And judging with what he’d said during the Quidditch world cup, Cassian was the Malfoy of his universe. The prat who thinks he owns everything because he has a lot of money.  
  
“Draco, a pleasant surprise,” Molly said, “Does your father know you’re here?”  
  
Draco shook his head, “He thinks I’m at my Aunt Regine’s place in Bath.”  
  
“Very well, upstairs, you two.”  
  
He knew what was coming, Hermione will hug him, Ron will say something in order to try to make him feel better. His fifth year has always been the worst of all his Hogwarts years, especially since Umbridge decided to destroy his life and Cho decided to snog him in tears. It was nice, really, it was.  
  
Umbridge is definitely his favourite teacher, he loved her, and her stupid pink clothes.  
  
_Fucking Dolores Umbridge._  
  
-  
  
Arthur took him to his hearing, and for some reason, Draco decided not to come. Harry didn’t want to pry, but he knew that if Draco didn’t want to do something he’d always had a rational reason. Draco’s always been the rational one in their relationship.  
  
“I suppose there are no witnesses to his crimes?”  
  
_Draco._  
  
-  
  
“I-er, yeah, I saw everything, they got a-attacked,” Draco stuttered, “I’m not used to, erm, talking in h-hearings.”  
  
“That’s alright, Mr. Malfoy.”  
  
“Draco Abraxas Malfoy!” he heard the slightly familiar voice of Draco’s brother shout, “What do you think you are doing?!”  
  
“Mr. Malfoy, you are disturbing a disciplinary hear-“  
  
“I don’t give a shit what I’m disturbing! Draco, come with me at once!”  
  
Harry saw the boy visibly hesitate, until Cassian dragged him out of the witness stand.  
  
“I suppose Mr. Potter has deemed innocent?”  
  
-  
  
“I warned you about Potter, didn’t I? Why do you always deliberately disobey me?”  
  
Eavesdropping has always been Harry’s worst habit, and Cassian Malfoy’s an interesting fellow, always has been. Especially since Draco’s not exactly a git here, Cassian was. Harry began to wonder if Cassian really existed in his universe, perhaps under a different name. Maybe in his universe, Cassian was the way Draco is here. Shy smiles, soft tone in his accent. He wouldn’t mind dating a Malfoy if they were nice like that.  
  
“You don’t get to dictate my life, Cas,” Draco whimpers, “You’re not Father.”  
  
“Doesn’t matter, it’s my job as your older brother to protect you!”  
  
“Harry has done nothing to us nor to me!” Draco retorted, “Besides, we’re barely involved! It’s nothing serious, and you know that!”  
  
“That’s what you said about Theo, and look what he did to you!”  
  
_Nothing serious?_ Is that what Draco thought of their relationship?  
  
Well, fuck Draco, or should he say, Malfoy.  
  
-  
  
He thought that if Harry had saved Cedric, Cho might still be dating him. But he thought wrong.  
  
Cedric Diggory had graduated the day he stepped into fifth year, leaving Cho heartbroken, as he dumped her for another girl, someone in the academy that he’d proceeded to enter after Hogwarts. Cho absolutely loved Cedric, so him leaving her nearly killed her, meaning that everything that had happened in his 5th year might happen again. Snogging Cho in tears, forming the DA, nearly getting expelled, and getting caught by the Inquisitional squad.  
  
Might.  
  
-  
  
“We need a teacher, and Harry has…experience.”  
  
-  
  
“I think I should join your club,” Draco says as he twirls Harry’s hair in between his fingers, “I mean, if you’re teaching DADA, I figure I need some tutoring as well, Umbridge is a shit teacher.”  
  
“First of all, Dray, it’s an army, not a club,” Harry stated, “Second of all-“  
  
“Dray?” Draco smiled, “No one’s called me that before.”  
  
“Second of all,” Harry continued, smiling as he’d realised that he was the first to give the blond a nickname, “I feel like you should join the Inquisitional Squad, you could be our own little double agent.”  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow, “Why should I when I can gain knowledge from my boyfriend?”  
  
Harry shrugged, “I’ll give you a private tutoring lesson?” he offered.  
  
He saw Draco consider it, Draco had a habit of making a certain face when he thinks over things, it’s one of the things Harry found endearing about him, other than his good looks. When he’d noticed the small grin on the boy’s face, Harry leaned closer and laid his head on Draco’s shoulder, “Only for you, then,” Draco answered.  
  
It’s been nearly half a year since his trial, and he’d pushed Draco’s words to the back of his mind. Draco’s been more affectionate than usual, but mostly when they were alone. They’re always alone, really, Draco didn’t like PDA, just like when he was still with Nott, he’d never be seen with the other in public. He was different from Ron and Lavender, and that was something he took pride in, despite the fact that they’re not yet involved.  
  
“Here’s the thing though, Dray, I heard Theo might be joining as well, and-“  
  
“It’s just Theo, don’t worry.”  
  
-  
  
They were alone during Christmas eve, much like what had happened originally, or so he thought. Cho was alone, and vulnerable, Harry couldn’t help but feel his heroic instincts come to play.  
  
“I’ve come to think maybe he knows all these spells,” Cho whispered, “It gives me closure.”  
  
Harry attempted to comfort her, jus like he did before, only this time, there was a screaming voice in his head, a voice that told him that he needed to remember the boy who’s been giving all the wrong information to his supposed ‘friends from the inquisitional squad’ for him, the boy he slow danced with at the Yule Ball, the boy that defended him to his brother, sort of. “He was quite good at them, actually,” Harry told her, “He taught me some things.”  
  
They stared into each other’s eyes, Cho’s brown orbs connected to Harry’s green ones, a flash of grey suddenly reminded him of what he’s not supposed to do.  
  
“Mistletoe,” she whispered.  
  
_It was nothing serious, right?_  
  
-  
  
“Harry’s a brilliant kisser,” Cho grinned, “Pity I was still so caught up in Cedric to realise, I cried all over him after our last meeting.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Draco asked, Harry wouldn’t do this, Harry would never snog another girl. They were in a relationship, aren’t they?  
  
“Silence, Mr. Malfoy,” Professor Umbridge said, “Tell me, Miss Chang, where is this meeting you speak of?”  
  
“I can’t say,” Chang spoke, “I don’t remember what’s it called, but I knew that it was where I found out that Harry had feelings for me, he wouldn’t have snogged me if he didn’t; it felt really nice, who knew the saviour could have such luscious-“  
  
“Stop!” Draco cut her off, “She doesn’t know anything, professor, just let her go.”  
  
But Umbridge didn’t listen to Draco, Umbridge didn’t listen to anyone.  
  
-  
  
Blaise Zabini looked at him with a disappointed tinge in his eyes. He wasn’t a part of the DA, but he’s still one of Harry’s good friends. He looked at him as if he knew what had happened, between him and Cho. Blaise knew nothing, and as Draco said it himself, they were nothing serious.  
  
He noticed that Cho wasn’t in the meeting, which was odd, considering they were covering the patronus charm again. Cho wasn’t nearly as good as him or Luna, heck, she didn’t even reach to Draco’s standards, and he’d just been taught by Harry a couple of days ago. He’d nearly conjured a perfect patronus, nearly.  
  
The walls began to rumble, and when he saw Argus Filtch look at him with a smug look on his face, he knew that Cho had blabbed, or maybe someone else had. He knew that she was under the Veritaserum, and considering Draco was in the room when she was interrogated, he didn’t blame her for the look on his face when their eyes met.  
  
Now he understood why Blaise looked at him that way.  
  
“Draco-“  
  
The rest of fifth year was a blur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww draco aww harry aww my heart
> 
> (next chapter will be broken into two parts, means I'm adding one chapter to this story. but this one's nearly coming to its end, and i'll start posting the second part of the story as soon as i finish writing it)


	5. 5 - Part 1/2

Cassian stood directly in front of the Dark Lord, listening as he proceeded to talk about his plans to become the greatest dark wizard in history. Granted, the boy was still quite young enough to not have the attention span to pay attention, but quite old enough to have a certain thing spark his interest enough to make him listen.  
  
The Egg headed man proceeded to walk towards his little section of the finish table, with his parents sitting on his left side and an empty seat reserved for his brother on his left. He knew that the younger Malfoy would never approve of what they are currently doing; plotting an elaborate scheme to murder Draco’s boyfriend, or maybe, ex-boyfriend. Draco no longer trusts him enough to confide in him. But he knew that Draco was in grave danger, as their father was blinded by the power vested in him by the dark lord to realise that his youngest son might have the danger of being branded, and whether or not he’d succeeded in the task, he’ll always be bound to the Dark Lord. Draco was barely seventeen, freshly and possibly just gotten out of a relationship due to issues in fidelity, and his father dared to propose a dangerous task that could lead him to an impending doom?  
  
“As a price to your failure, Lucius, I’d like to have one of your sons,” the man hissed, resting his pale, deathly hands on the empty seat next to Cassian, “I’d be ghastly honoured if I were allowed to choose between them, or would that be inappropriate considering that they are brothers?”  
  
“N-no, My Lord-“  
  
“Then bring the other one here,” the Dark Lord ordered.  
  
-  
  
He saw the fear in Draco’s eyes; they were always lighter than his, Draco has their father’s eyes, light blue hues that were nearly as light grey as if they were the state of limbo created by the mixture of light and darkness itself, Cassian had their mother’s eyes, vibrant blue hues that matched the colour of the sky. He knew that his brother didn’t want to be a part of this, he also knew that the younger had been crying.  
  
Cassian decided that maybe he should start being more of a brother to Draco, somewhat comforting when the boy is scared, instead of the stoic shell of what he used to be; the caring elder Malfoy that would do anything for his baby brother. He dragged Draco towards one of the bathrooms and locked them inside, then wetting a cloth with warm water to use as a compress for the boy’s eyes.  
  
“Hey, baby brother, it’ll be over soon,” Cassian smiled sadly, “I promise that I’ll never let anything harm you, and I know that you might be thinking that I’m bluffing, but I’m not, I promise, Draco, that I will not let anything happen to you.”  
  
He embraced the younger in a tight hug, comforting him as they sat on the cold tiles in silence.  
  
Until Draco broke said silence, “You were right about Harry, y’know?” Draco chuckled sadly, “He kissed a girl behind my back, and I knew I should’ve listened to you.”  
  
Cassian was honestly surprised and was unaware of how to react, should he gloat on how right he was about the boy who broke his brother’s heart? Should he comfort him some more? He wasn’t sure.  
  
“I’m sure he didn’t mean it,” he responded, “How could he do that to you when he knows that you have a big brother that’ll kick his sorry arse if he pulled shit like that?”  
  
Draco chuckled yet again, but this time in a lighter tone.  
  
The elder smiled at his younger brother, before taking a deep breath, “The Dark Lord’s going to chose between one of us soon, and whatever happens, I want you to be ready for it, alright?”  
  
-  
  
Certainly no one was ready for whatever the elder was going to pull.  
  
The Dark Lord inevitably chose Draco, as he was the Malfoy sibling graced with boyish good looks, but when Draco was nearly being branded, with tears welling up in his eyes as he stared into his older brother’s, Cassian stood up and stopped the Dark Lord.  
  
His task was simple, as Draco was the only one still young enough to be of age, he were assigned the task of killing Albus Dumbledore, so the Dark Lord can obtain the elder wand and complete the form of the Deathly Hallows. However, the consequences were horrifying. If Draco were to fail, he shall be bound forever to the Dark Lord and all his family would be killed, but if he were to succeed, only one of those will not happen in the near future, and Cassian knew that Draco didn’t deserve any of this. Draco’s a loving, smart boy whom has a(n ex?) boyfriend who loves him more than anything in the world, despite their issues in fidelity. He knew that Harry loved Draco, in a way that he’d still send Owls to Draco despite the fact that Draco refuses to open them, and that Cassian was there. He shared a wing with Draco, so anything that comes to the East Wing would also be delivered to him. Cassian has never opened any of them, so despite the fact that he’s unaware of the contents of the letter, he finds it sweet in a way.  
  
He knew he had to do something, at least one thing that could save his brother. Draco was no murderer, and neither was Cassian. However, Cassian is used to all the death, Draco might never outlive the guilt, which brings him to an idea.  
  
“I volunteer, My Lord! I volunteer to take my brother’s place!” Cassian shouted, it was his way of telling the snake-faced egg head to fuck off from his brother, but this method was more effective, as it moved the gaze of an unsuspectingly intimidating man from Draco’s crying face to Cassian’s defensive one.  
  
“You, volunteer to kill Albus Dumbledore?” The Madman laughed, “Very funny, Cassian, very funny, you’re not even a student, how are you supposed to proceed with the task?”  
  
“I’ve heard intel that Hogwarts is hiring an assistant to a potions master, and I’m certain all the training that I’ve done with Severus can help me become eligible for the job.”  
  
The man smiled wickedly, letting Draco run back to his seat, “Although, I did chose Draco to be _mine_ , what do I get out of this _bargain_?”  
  
The elder Malfoy sibling froze, he didn’t think this through, he just knew that his brother will never want to be the one who kills Albus Dumbledore; Draco Malfoy is not a murderer, and if he had to taint his name in order to keep his brother’s clean, he’ll do it. He’d rather have him suffer the consequences of becoming a Death Eater than have his younger brother destroy his future in fear.  
  
“I know! Since you were so eager to save the baby Malfoy,” the Dark Lord uttered, “If you were to fail, Draco will be bound to me forever!”


	6. 5 - Part 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update because I haven't updated in aaageess

Harry came into Dumbledore’s office with the locket that nearly killed the man on his sixth year. He tried very hard to repair his relationship with Draco over the summer, but the boy refused to speak with him. He became more of a loner, Draco, only talking to Luna on occasions where he was needed to converse with someone. He’s still bloody brilliant at potions, which annoyed him to the point where he was tempted to use Snape’s textbook to enchant him with a love potion so he could get this over with.  
  
“This is how you’d like me to kill Voldemort, right?” he asked the headmaster, “You want me to find all seven Horcruxes and destroy them all, before killing him to be rid of him from the wizarding world?”  
  
“Where did you find that, Harry?”  
  
“I had a feeling,” or a cheat as he’s done this before, “I’d like to take Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley with me, as well as Draco Malfoy if he’d consent to it.”  
  
-  
  
Soon enough, all four of them were in a tent hunting for Horcruxes and a way to destroy them.  
  
“Look, Harry, I understand why you’d want me and Ron here, but Draco? Why-“  
  
“I’ve got my reasons,” he cut her off, “Has he been involved with anyone at all this year?”  
  
Hermione shrugged, “Maybe it’s best if you ask him yourself.”  
  
He felt bad, deep down, he did.  
  
Sixth year had nearly ended, and he decided to take all three of his most important people to go on this silly little journey with him. Draco hasn’t been the same after fifth year, he remembered what the other boy said when Harry tried to chase after him, just to hopefully explain the situation.  
  
_“That’s why you didn’t want me to join, huh? Because you wanted to snog Chang behind my back?”_  
  
Draco’s reaction was understandable, their relationship didn’t exactly last as long as his relationship with Theo, and at least Nott broke up with him properly before taking Pansy to the Yule Ball, Harry just right on snogged a girl and hurt him.  
  
_“Don’t accuse me of bullshit, Draco, didn’t you say it to yourself? That we’re ‘barely involved’ and  ‘it’s nothing serious’?”_  
  
_“I only told Cassian that so he’d get off my back and let me date you! Selfish bastard! I fucking hate you, Harry Potter!”_  
  
He remembered what had happened like it was yesterday. It was all coming back to him as Draco’s finger circled around the water goblet beside him while the boy continues to be engrossed in his reading material. Granted, it was mostly his fault. Draco always had his reasons, even when he was a Slytherin, Draco always had his reasons. Why he made Harry’s life miserable? He refused to shake his hand during sixth year. Why he was friends with Crabbe and Goyle? He needed minions because he, himself, was the child equivalent of King Geoffrey in the questionably realistic TV series that he’s slightly obsessed with, Game of Thrones. Granted, Draco’s reasons was never the best sort of reasons, but he always had one. Harry wishes he was smart enough to see that when Cho’s beautiful face came into his field of view, but he was too busy holding a grudge against something that’s just a white lie created by Draco that he was blinded and proceeded to think with his prick.  
  
Charming, he was.  
  
Draco didn’t really have a choice here, he was just as stuck in this predicament as he was. Dumbledore threatened to call his parents if he didn’t join Harry, since Harry specifically requested for him to be there. Sixth year was quite hard for Draco Malfoy, as his parents had decided to make his brother apply for a job at Hogwarts, to which he’d gotten as an assistant to their Potions Professor, Horace Slughorn. He’d be teased mercilessly by the elder Malfoy, and as he knew Draco needed potions for his NEWT’s, Cassian took that as an advantage.  
  
Dumbledore warned him about taking Draco with him, as Draco was too easily recognisable with the colour of his hair. They took him to a hair salon before they begun their journey, and needless to say, he didn’t like Draco with mousy brown hair; didn’t suit him as much as his soft, blond locks.  
  
“I’ll take first watch, Harry, you go and ask Draco if he’d like to go gather supplies.”  
  
“But-“  
  
“Just do it.”  
  
-  
  
“I wished you asked for Zabini,” Ron groaned as Draco beat him yet again, “He’s rubbish at chess, Draco here’s been beating me all day.”  
  
“Sorry Weasley,” Draco chuckled, using that soft tone he’d grown to love.  
  
“Draco, would you like to come with me to gather some supplies?” He asked, hesitantly in fear of rejection.  
  
-  
  
“You never let me explain, though,” Harry said, breaking the silent air between them, “You ignored my Owls, my patronus, everything, why?”  
  
Draco shrugged, “Decided my brother was right about you,” he muttered, “I deserve one, though, an explanation.”  
  
“On why I kissed Cho Chang?”  
  
Draco chuckled, “No, I figured that all for myself,” he said, “Why did you drag me into this?”  
  
“Because, I had a feeling,” Harry answered.  
  
“That’s not a rational answer, Harry.”  
  
“Okay, I had a feeling that Snake-Prat told you to kill Dumbledore,” Harry continued, “And if I didn’t take you, you’d come back from the upcoming holidays, branded.”  
  
“Oh,” Draco muttered, “Well, assuming that you’re talking about _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ , yes, he did request me to do such a thing. Cassian offered himself as a tribute instead, though, but if he were to fail, I’d be bonded to _You-Know-Who_ for all eternity,” Draco explained, “That was our deal, a Malfoy for another, I’d like to call it. Needless to say, I’m not branded, if that’s what you’re afraid of, but-“  
  
Harry stopped listening after that, he couldn’t bare the thought of Draco being branded, nor bound forever to Voldemort. He couldn’t shake the feeling that it’s all his fault, if he hadn’t snogged Cho, Draco might’ve spent the summer before sixth year with him, and maybe both Malfoy brothers wouldn’t be stuck in this mess.  
  
Merlin, why did he have to screw up this badly?  
  
-  
  
Harry and Draco came back to a snuggling Ron and Hermione, as he mentally high-fives himself for making sure Ron never meets Lavender. Him and Draco, however, needed a lot of work. He knew where to find all the Horcruxes, all he had to do was destroy them all. He already had the ring, the locket and the diary. All he needed was the cup, the diadem, the snake, and to make sure Voldemort kills him. But what he found most important right now, was the boy that he lost due to his selfish reasoning.  
  
“Sorry to be blunt, but are you seeing anyone?” Harry asked.  
  
“Astoria Greengrass gave me a box of chocolates for Valentine’s, I considered asking her out, but I’d manage to forget that I’m not attracted to her kind,” Draco answered, “Theo tried to be in the picture again.”  
  
“Did he…?”  
  
Draco shook his head, “Told him to fuck off back to Pansy, you should’ve seen the look on his face, he was so shocked that he was at loss of words. Sure, I’ve never cursed in front of anyone, but there’s always a first time for everything.”  
  
It was then when Harry knew everything was going to be alright.


	7. Chapter 7

“Promise me something, Harry,” Draco said as they walked out of Gringotts, “Promise me that you won’t attempt to do anything stupid that might get yourself killed. Or worse, really get killed.”  
  
“Yeah, Harry, listen to your boyfriend, what you did was completely bollocks,” Ron added.  
  
“Thank you, Ronald.”  
  
“Which is why I have so much respect for you, bruv!”  
  
Draco huffed and walked towards Hermione, who was still wearing the dress that resembled his aunt’s. “Boys, am I right?”  
  
-  
  
They’ve been on the Horcrux hunt for nearly two years, after all these time, they’ve managed to find all of them, plus the Sword of Gryffindor to destroy all of them. Well, they’d found all the dead objects, and Harry. All they needed was to kill the snake. And Harry. He didn’t want Draco to know that he had to be killed in order to really defeat Voldemort, he couldn’t bare the thought of Draco crying for him, all because of his little act of death.  
  
It was nearly their second year anniversary, and Harry felt like shit since he couldn’t do anything for Draco, anything at all. Draco claims he didn’t want anything, but that’s also what he said on his birthday a few months ago. Granted, Harry did give him a nice evening out that ended with a little _something_ , but when they were out, they were under Glamour so they’ve never celebrated properly.  
  
As the clock struck twelve, he turned his head to kiss Draco, wishing him a happy anniversary in a small whisper and a glint of hope in his eyes.  
  
“When this is all over, I’m going to take you to that ridiculous French restaurant you love,” Harry said to him, “And I’m gonna marry you, I don't care what your brother says, I’m gonna marry you and there’s nothing that can stop me.”  
  
Draco shrugged, “As nice as that sounds, there’s the law, which can be a problem.”  
  
“Well then,” he kissed the boy again, “We can wait, but I promise you, Draco Malfoy, that I’m going to marry you one day.”  
  
“Just promise me that you’ll survive this war,” Draco sighed, “That’s enough for me.”  
  
-  
  
They lined all of the objects in Dumbledore’s old office, they were lucky Cassian completed the task, but Harry still had this feeling in the back of his mind that Voldemort still wanted Draco for his own. Ron started first, cutting the cup and the diadem first before handing the sword to Hermione, who then destroyed the locket alongside the rest of all the objects. It was time now, all five non-living Horcruxes were destroyed, so he handed the sword to Draco.  
  
“Dray, you know Nagini the snake, right?” Harry asked him, to which he responded with a nod, “Whatever happens after this, I need you to make sure someone kills it. It doesn’t have to be you, it just has to be someone. This is vital to our mission, okay Draco?”  
  
Harry kissed his forehead and hugged him, before running off to the forbidden forest.  
  
“Where are you going?!” He heard Hermione scream.  
  
“I have something I need to take care of!”  
  
-  
  
This time, dying was different.  
  
He saw Dumbledore on the train station, like previously, but this time, Dumbledore gave him a knowing smile.  
  
“You’re not from this universe, are you, Harry?”  
  
Harry shook his head, “No, Professor Dumbledore, I’m not.”  
  
“That explains your knowledge of the Horcruxes,” the old man chuckled, “You know, it’s not so bad in here. I’d never thought that death could have so many perks, but this little area of perseverance was similar to the Room of Requirement; it provided you with all the things that you require.”  
  
Harry chuckled with the old man, “I’m sorry, Professor, but I promised Draco that I wouldn’t die on him.”  
  
“You already have, though, Harry, wouldn’t you agree?” he spoke calmly. “Sometimes, they let us watch over the living as well.”  
  
The old man gestured to a box, which, like a television, provided footage of what was currently happening.  
  
He saw Draco give the sword to Blaise, and told him to kill the snake, since Draco was no murderer, and he knew Blaise would be strong enough to kill Nagini. He occupied himself by hanging out with both Luna and Neville, acquainting himself with the latter, as they’ve never talked prior to the battle of Hogwarts. Apparently Draco shared a number of interests with Neville, and he was proud of him for befriending a boy who’s not exactly had the life he’s wanted. Seamus and Dean had warmed up to Draco as well, they never really liked him because they thought he was just like Cassian, but the thing is, he wasn’t, not at all.  
  
He saw him visibly avoid Nott; the only reason why he’s there is because he wasn’t a part of the Death Eaters like Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Nott seemed like he was trying his hardest to apologise, maybe become friends with Draco before letting it develop into something more. Granted, Harry would never let that happen, besides Draco was waiting for him down there, and all he had to do to make him happy was to come back, and maybe kiss him a bit.  
  
“Have you made up your mind yet, Harry?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“I’d just like to request for you to talk on the behalf of Cassian Malfoy,” Dumbledore said before Harry ultimately disappeared, “Because he never meant to kill me, he just-“  
  
“He did it to save Draco,” Harry cut him off, “I know.”  
  
-  
  
“Cissy! Go!”  
  
Narcissa noticed Harry move slightly, and laid her hand gently on his shoulder. She was secretly content when he’d saw that the boy was still alive, as she knew how much Draco cared about him. It would kill her to tell her youngest son that the boy he loved was dead, Lucius and Cassian would never understand; they were men, they did not have feelings. Or so they’d claimed.  
  
She leaned closer to the boy’s ear, “My son, Draco, is he alive?”  
  
Harry let out a small breath of ‘yes’ as an answer, hoping that she’d hear him.  
  
And she did.  
  
“Dead,” she shouted.  
  
-  
  
Hagrid carried him all the way back to Hogwarts. He let Riddle monologue his way, but couldn’t resist when he’d uttered certain words.  
  
He could hear Draco crying in someone’s arms, screaming as he refused to believe that Harry was dead.  
  
“You promised me you wouldn’t do this!” He screamed, “You promised me you wouldn’t die!”  
  
“Ah, but here it is, young Draco, mortals have a specific set time when they’re supposed to expire, I can’t say the same about myself, which is why, I’d like you to be the one to share it with me,” Voldemort laughed intensely, “Such a waste of a pretty face, you are, Draco, I assure you that you’ll always be mine, as long as I shall live.”  
  
“I refuse to be bound to you, you filthy scum!” Draco spat, “You murdered something that’s mine, now it’s time for me to destroy something of yours.”  
  
Harry opened his eyes, and he’d never thought Draco would do such a thing. He snatched the sword from Zabini’s hands, and ran towards the snake. He didn’t even care about the gasps and the tears blurring his vision, and when the snake prepared a counter attack, Draco stabbed it in the eye, then proceeded to behead it, earning gasps from all the students and teachers.  
  
Draco was covered in snake blood, and when Harry saw his courageous act, he leaped from Hagrid’s arms and ran towards Draco, only to have him held by his neck by Voldemort.  
  
“Let him go, Tom!”  
  
“Harry!” Draco managed to choke.  
  
“Ah, young love, how romantic,” Voldemort hissed, “It’s seemed to me that you’ve managed to kill my lovely pet, I wonder why I should even keep you alive. Maybe for the sake of your pretty face?”  
  
“Get the fuck off me, you disgusting pervert!”  
  
“Surely it won’t be because of your filthy mouth,” the man hissed yet again, “Such a waste of a pretty face, aren’t you, Draco?”  
  
That was it, “Let him go or else, Tom Marvolo Riddle.”  
  
“Or else what, Harry?” Voldemort chuckled, “You’re unarmed.”  
  
Harry smirked and turned around, only to see Cassian Malfoy standing behind him. He proceeded to punch the man in the jaw and pin him on the floor, which baffled Riddle, because he’s never seen someone attempt to disarm another wizard by beating them up. When Harry had gotten his hands on Cassian’s wand, he proceeded to point it at Voldemort.  
  
“I heard that I get more powerful when I use someone else’s wand,” Harry smirked, hoping to god that his disarming technique worked. Draco ran into his mother’s arms, whimpering as he was scared for Harry. Voldemort had the elder wand; the most powerful wand in the world, and even though Voldemort killed Snape in order to have it, Harry knew that the wand was never Snape’s, as the one who disarmed Dumbledore was presumably Cassian.  
  
Even though the man’s a git, he’s a very useful git.  
  
And when he heard Voldemort utter the killing curse, he proceeded to use the Disarming charm.  
  
“Avada Kedavra!”  
“Expelliarmus!”  
  
He knew how this was going to end.  
  
-  
  
“You’re a bastard, you know that, right?” Draco asked him as he sat down, “You’re a bastard, really.”  
  
“What have I done this time?” Harry chuckled, leaning onto Draco’s shoulder.  
  
“You left me, Ronald and Hermione to get yourself killed, didn’t you promise me that you wouldn’t do that?”  
  
“No,” Harry answered, “I promised you that I would marry you someday, I didn’t say anything about being killed.”  
  
Draco looked at him, suspiciously.  
  
“You knew, didn’t you?” he asked.  
  
“That you smell like a snake carcass?” Harry chuckled, “Yes, and I think a bath should be in order, love.”  
  
“You just defeated the Dark Lord and you’re asking me to take a bath?” Draco chuckled, “You’re stupid, Harry, you really are.”  
  
“And you,” Harry poked him in the stomach, “Have a courageous streak you’ve never told me about.”  
  
They both chuckled together, laughing at all of their misfortunes. But despite that, they’ll always sort it out, they always do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there we go! That's the end of part one!
> 
> Part two will be posted eventually when i finish it!


End file.
